Una estrella distante
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Al llegar a las Tierras Imperecederas, Frodo siente algunas dudas. El presente fic participa en el Reto #20 La Poney Caja Musical, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos pertenecen estrictamente al maestro J. R. R. Tolkien. Yo sólo los uso un momentito para entretenimiento.

Cabe decir que la presente historia participa en el Reto #20 La Poney Caja Musical, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador. La canción que me tocó fue "Nimrodel/The procession/The white rider" del grupo Camel. La verdad aunque la canción me encantó, no estoy segura del resultado del fic xD Tuve algunos problemas, así que... Beledien, espero no decepcionarte, al menos no del todo. xD

* * *

 **Una estrella distante.**

 **.**

 **Habiendo** tomado agradecidamente el regalo de la Dama Arwen, Frodo partió a las Tierras Imperecederas. Sosteniendo firmemente en el pecho la joya que la Estrella de la Tarde le regaló, pensó que sería un buen reemplazo para el Anillo Único. Aquella gema, límpida e impoluta como la que otrora fuera su dueña, cabía más dulcemente entre su mano, misma que la apretaba temblorosa ante el recuerdo palpitante de sus heridas; del redondel trazado en su pecho como una marca imaginaria que jamás se iría.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y, ya habituado a los paisajes mágicos, Frodo disfrutó toda visión que el Camino Recto le ofreciera. Al llegar a las costas de Tol Eressëa, los ojos del Hobbit se encontraron por primera vez con aquella gota de tierra que resguardaba la bahía de Eldamar. Le pareció hermosa, y de inmediato rememoró los días de antaño donde, durante la travesía en destrucción del Anillo, sus parajes habían dado también a lugares habitados por paz y beatitud, como Imladris o Lothlórien. Sin embargo, Frodo siempre que estuvo ahí, vivió con la certeza de que serían una estancia temporal y que siempre habría de retornar a su amada Comarca.

Pero ahora las cosas se le presentaban diferentes. Esta vez no había retorno. Y, por más que el lugar le pareciera bello, rebosante de tranquilidad y sanación, no lograba encontrar en él la calidez y familiaridad del hogar.

Los Elfos que habitaban la Isla Solitaria los recibieron con afecto y amabilidad. Se dio paso a una gran comida, se tocaron los instrumentos, se hablaron de las hazañas llevadas a cabo por los recién llegados, se cantaron canciones y se contaron las viejas historias. A Frodo todo aquello le encantaba, y lo disfrutaba más en compañía de Bilbo, quien también se atrevió a cantar algunas de sus tantas composiciones que terminaban en boca de su sobrino cuando él parecía no recordar lo que seguía. Frodo sonreía dulcemente y continuaba apoyando a su tío, siendo entonces o sus pies o su memoria.

El que fuera portador del Anillo se miró a sí mismo en el gran salón donde se estaba celebrando su llegada. Y se encontró pequeño, como el intervalo que existe entre la noche y el día, cuando se pone el alba, aquel que pocos notaban porque en dicho horario todos estaban sumidos en sus sueños. Un lugar donde no está el brillante sol o la resplandeciente luna.

Viró su mirada en dirección a sus acompañantes. Siempre le había parecido que la Dama Galadriel era hermosa, con una eterna poesía escrita en los labios, ornamentada por la luz de sus ojos. Y siempre había pensado que Elrond, el Elfo que no mostraba su edad ni en su mirada ni en su rostro, en esos momentos dejaba ver, a mitad de su sonrisa un jubilo y regocijo no antes vistos y más bien opacados por la separación con sus hijos, ahora renovados por el reencuentro con su amada, la bella Celebrían.

Pero, entre ellos siempre había un aire señorial que instaba a uno a mantener las apariencias. Frodo ahora sólo se encontraba con Bilbo, y ya no estaban sus amigos de antaño para compartir al menos una sonrisa de camaradería con ellos.

Recordó la noche que pasó en el campamento de los Elfos, charlando con Gildor cuya compañía había representado un alivio luego del encuentro con los Jinetes Negros. Recordó a Sam, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido a sus pies para no abandonarlo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su fiel jardinero, que siempre encontraba la manera de dormir como piedra. Frodo miró a sus pies, pero no había nada, más que sus propios pasos guardados para el futuro.

Pasaron las celebraciones y se les ofreció una habitación cómoda para descansar. El Hobbit dispuso a su tío en la comodidad de una cama y una buena ración de té y pan para antes de dormir. Luego, cuando Frodo se hubiese encontrado en la soledad que le ofrecía el descanso de Bilbo, se quedó contemplando las estrellas a través de la ventana. Mirando hacía las afueras, observó el manto verde que se mecía suavemente con el viento y se extendía por las planicies hasta el horizonte. Sobre el reposaban las gráciles flores y pululaban los colibríes. Le pareció ver a la distancia un jinete alto, vestido de blanco. Montado en un hermoso caballo, por un momento creyó ver a Gandalf en compañía de Sombragris, pero el rostro de aquel jinete, a pesar de mostrar la plenitud de los días, se veía joven y hermoso, como un digno señor Elfo que se aventuraba a cabalgar en el cobijo de la noche para encontrarse con la brisa nocturna como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

 _Cuando cabalga, mis miedos se apaciguan,_

 _porque la oscuridad se vuelve otra vez en luz._

 _A través de los cielos, vuela su caballo blanco,_

 _para hallar una tierra más allá de la noche._

Pensó en la amistad que Gandalf le ofrecía. Entonces rememoró todas las anécdotas compartidas con el mago. Recordó la seguridad que él representaba, ya que siempre había sido el humilde mago quien había calmado todas sus dudas a través de sus aventuras. Todavía podía llamar a sus memorias con él como una constante de tranquilidad. Cada vez que tuvo que separarse de Gandalf, los temores lo dominaban, como cuando tuvo que llegar a Bree sin haber sabido nada del mago. Apenas sosteniéndose en sus cavilaciones y en la ayuda que sus amigos le brindaron.

Pero fue Gandalf quien le instó a moverse por aquella aventura para destruir el Anillo. Fue el mago quien lo inspiró y al mismo tiempo lo ayudó a sentir compasión. Las palabras de Gandalf resonarían en su memoria por siempre. En aquel momento, cuando pensó en Gollum como una criatura pérfida e indigna de piedad; jamás creyó que él algún día se vería retratado a través de aquellos ojos grandes, cansados y asustados y se encontrara con una imagen exacta a la que se atrevió a detestar con ahínco. Fue el mago… quien le enseñó a entender el mundo para poder enfrentarse a él. Fue el mago quien instó a su tío a salir y tener aventuras y al mismo tiempo, su tío lo instó a él.

Miró a Bilbo dormir cómodamente. Sonrió, porque sabía que a pesar de que ahora se hallaba lejos de sus amigos… al menos tenía a Bilbo y a Gandalf como compañía en aquella tierra de sabios y eruditos. A Frodo siempre le había gustado la vida tranquila y poco ostentosa, adornada a penas por una buena comida, una buena hierba para pipa y algo de aquella sabrosa cerveza del Dragón Verde. Bilbo también había sido una persona sencilla, risueño, a veces terco y demás… pero compartía unos defectos que Frodo más que entender, apreciaba. No destilaba perfección como parecía que hacían todos ahí. Y Gandalf también, a pesar de ser un sabio, siempre tuvo un temple apacible y humilde a pesar que a veces solía estar de mal humor.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que tocaron a la puerta. Levantándose, se apresuró a abrir.

 _Una vez vistió de gris, cayó y desapareció_

 _de la vista de todos._

 _El más grande mago, regresó de su caída_

 _esta vez usando el atuendo blanco._

Cuando Frodo abrió la puerta se topó con el jinete que le había parecido ver a la distancia. Era alto, de cabello blanco y unos ojos resplandecientes. Una belleza sin edad habitaba su cuerpo vigoroso. El Hobbit podía decir que incluso se sintió ligeramente intimidado.

ㅡParece que he llegado algo tarde ㅡHabló, echando un vistazo a la habitaciónㅡ, Bilbo se ha quedado dormido. Oh, pensé que un poco de pipa le caería bien.

ㅡLo lamento, estaba algo cansado ㅡse apresuró a decir Frodo sin entender bien del todoㅡ. Disculpe; ¿puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

ㅡ¿Mi nombre? ㅡhabló aquel quien Frodo tomaba por un desconocidoㅡ. Mi nombre… es verdad. Bien, aquí todos me llaman Olórin, pues fue el primer nombre que se me dio. Pero he tenido tantos nombres, mi querido Hobbit ㅡsonrió amablemente y Frodo parpadeó un pocoㅡ. Antes muchos me conocieron como el Mago Gris. Mithrandir, en boca de los Elfos Sindarín. Pero antes te he oído nombrarme muchas veces como Gandalf, y ese nombre está bien para que lo uses en estos momentos.

ㅡ¿Gandalf? ㅡFrodo estaba impresionado. La expresión en su rostro daba a entender todo, pero aun así, el Maia lo dejó continuar ㅡ, pero ¿qué pasó? tu apariencia…

ㅡEn este, El Reino Bendecido, se me ha concedido el permiso para dejar aquellas vestimentas llenas de arrugas ㅡ, dijo entrando cuando Frodo se hizo a un ladoㅡ. Debo admitir que me las he quitado como quien se despide de un muy apreciado abrigo que cubre el cuerpo contra la helada más cruel, pero mi tarea ha concluido, aunque estoy seguro que muchas otras más están esperando ㅡtomó asiento en un banquito con el porte tranquilo que mostraba comúnmente. A Frodo siempre le había parecido divertida la visión de Gandalf entrando en Bolsón Cerrado, teniendo que encorvar la espalda y resignarse en sentarse casi en el suelo. Sonrió un poco más tranquilo al ver que Gandalf no había cambiado en aquellos pequeños detalles que lo construían.

ㅡ¿Este fue tu hogar? ㅡcuestionó Frodo, regresando a su asiento junto a la ventana.

ㅡAl inicio de los días, sí ㅡel Maia sacó una pipa y comenzó con ese viejo hábito de fumar un poco de buena hierba. Frodo lo acompañó en aquella tarea y sonrió al ver al antes mago realizar figuras con el humo, que tomaban diferentes formas y colores. ¡Siempre le envidiaría el no poder realizar aquellas maniobras con una misma habilidad! Además, le hacía sentir tranquilo aquel momento que ambos estaban compartiendo. Gandalf, a pesar de verse en virtud y honor, a pesar de vestir una nueva apariencia que fácilmente lo hacía ver más magnánimo que varios Elfos… seguía teniendo incluso así, la familiaridad y calidez que a Frodo tanto lo tranquilizaban. Nunca se había imaginado a alguien tan hermoso, fumar pipa y divertirse en ello. Era como si un Elfo hubiera adoptado las costumbres y formas de los Hobbits, cosa extraña y que nunca se había visto.

ㅡ¿Crees que este pueda convertirse en mi hogar? ㅡcuestionó Frodo, con un aire nostálgico.

Todavía podía sentir el veneno de Ella-Laraña recorriendo sus venas, y la herida provocada por el Jinete Negro palpitaba y le apretaba el hombro. El peso del anillo le encorvaba la espalda, aunque no estuviera alrededor de su cuello esa cadena que lo aprisionó como una soga que se cerraba poco a poco y le evitaba respirar. Y, siendo franco consigo mismo, no estaba del todo seguro si lograría sanar su corazón estando en ese lugar.

ㅡ¿Hogar? ㅡOlórin lo miró y sonrió tenuementeㅡ. Hogar ¿qué es el hogar, Frodo Bolsón? ¿Es un hogar un agujero-hobbit, una buena comida y una deliciosa cerveza? ¿O es eso sólo una costumbre a la que nombramos hogar?

ㅡCreo que debe tratarse de una costumbre ㅡrespondió Frodo.

ㅡHogar, es lo que nos espera al final de todas las aventuras ㅡle dijo Olórin, respirando profundamenteㅡ. Si este lugar no es tu hogar todavía, la aventura continúa, Frodo Bolsón. Una aventura, para sanar tu corazón, mi querido Hobbit. Nuevos caminos se abren, un horizonte diferente se ve a la distancia. Caminemos juntos hacía él, que te acompañaré y esta vez ningún Balrog habrá de separarnos.

 _Él tiene una apariencia, como si no estuviese allí,_

 _pero de alguna manera lejano._

 _Y aunque parece alejado, como una estrella distante…_

 _Él puede transmitir calidez._

Ante eso Frodo sonrió, y comenzando a sentirse renovado, miró a Olórin.

ㅡMuchas gracias por todo, Gandalf.

A veces, cuando Frodo sentía las sombras cernirse sobre él de nuevo, sólo le bastaba caminar junto al Mago Blanco, y sentir la brisa del mar. Oía sus palabras atentamente y sonreía. Entonces olvidaba que los años se acumulaban en su piel y la vejez le invadió de manera suave y dulce. Una noche, regocijado a lado de Sam quien ya le había alcanzado en las Tierras Imperecederas, sentado sobre su sillón y mirando las estrellas, aceptó con amabilidad la condición natural de su mortalidad. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, completando entonces su sanación. Olórin lo miraba, ambos compartiendo un momento, y le sonrió con bondad, pues sabía que no todas las lágrimas son malas, luego le acarició la cabeza, antes de que el Hobbit cerrara los ojos para después volver a abrirlos, en los Salones de Mandos.

 **.**


End file.
